Minato Gaiden
by Bruno SLash
Summary: Minato,filho de Naruto,é um estudante.Hanare,tambem filha de Naruto,com Fukaku Se lê Fuku ,filho de Sasuke,os trtês tem Grandes aventuras
1. Chapter 1  Uma Nova Geração

Naruto:Oi,lembram de mim,Naruto Uzumaki,aquele que salvou a vila da folha?então,passou-se 20 anos desde de tudo o que aconteceu,no final da guerra shinobi,sobraram da akatsuki somente Kabuto e Tobi,que revelou que era Óbito Uchiha,e no lado da aliança,somente eu,sasuke e Sakura,Sakura conseguiu matar Kabuto,e eu e sasuke,combinamos o Rasengan e o Chidori ,formando uma técnica avançada chamada Rasendori,mas não matou Tobi,tobi voltou para a vila da folha e reviveu todos com uma técnica dele,infelizemente,reviveu todos da aldeia da folha que morreram na guerra,incluindo ,a akatsuki.

Capitulo 1 – Uma nova geração começa,Eu vou ser forte!  
Voz:Preciso chegar.

Uma pessoa sai correndo pela vila da folha;

Voz:Preciso chegar!

A pessoa entra na academia.

Voz:Jutsu multi-clones da sombras!  
A pessoa faz um monte de clones.

Voz:Pessoal!Vão rápido!

A voz entra na sala de aula.

Iruka:Minato!Você chegou tarde demais!

Minato:O que?

Iruka:Você não passou da prova.

Minato:Eu não preciso disso!Meu pai se tornou Hokage ainda ser melhor do que ele e me transformar ainda estudante.

Iruka:Pois precisa sim,você não sabe que para se tornar hokage precisa ser chunin,genin e Jounin.Só porque você é Minato Uzumaki,filho do Naruto,não quer dizer nada.

Minato:Quer dizer sim,quer dizer que você é um idiota!  
Iruka:O que?Você não é Hokage e não pode andar por ai xingando os outro!

Hanare:Meu irmão é tão desastrado.

Minato_:a Hanare não parece nada com a mamãe._

Hanare:,_O que você pensou?_

Minato:_Esqueci que o Byakugan dela faz ela ler mentes._

Iruka:Hanare se sucessível mais que você,bem,o exame genin é Minato.

Iruka:Tente usar sua melhor Técnica

Minato:Jutsu Pervertido:Transformação

Minato se transforma em Iruka nu.

Iruka:er...a técnica é impressionante.. não tem nenhum Rank.

Minato:Então essa,jutsu multi-clones da sombra.

Iruka:Passou .

Sala do Hokage.

Minato:Pai,tenho uma semana de folga e a mamãe foi fazer compras com a Hanare.

6º Hokage:Ta,filho,se é isso que quer...

Minato:você não me entende..._Só porque é o naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto:Não tenho tempo para cuidar de você,filho,hoje vou em uma missão rank s,que tem três dias,a akatsuki voltou,por sorte Nagato,Tobi e Konan sairam,mas ainda temos que matar Deidara,Sasori,Hidan,Kakuzu,Itachi,Kisame e ão você vai ficar com o Tio Gaara.

Minato:Três dias,com o chato do tio gaara,o Yashamaru e a Hanare,seria bem melhor ser capturado pela akatsuki

Naruto:Deveria ter respeito pelo Gaara,ele teve uma vida dura sem ninguém,além disso ele foi morto e é o Kazekage.

Minato:A mamãe,não posso ficar com ela.

Naruto:Hinata está muito ocupada em uma missão com o time dela.

Minato:Ta,eu vou com eles.

Saindo da sala do Hokage...

Minato:Fukaku!

Fukaku:Minato!

Minato:Como vai seu pai...

Fukaku:Treinando

_Fukaku Interno:Aquele Bosta não tem tempo pra ficar comigo._

Minato:_Ele herdou da mãe..._

Sasuke:Fukaku...

Fukaku:Pai...

Sasuke:Hoje você vai ir com o Minato para o Gaara

Minato:Não liga,sei um lugar maneiro para a gente ir.

Os dois se escondem na mala de Naruto.

Fukaku:Mangekyou Sharingan!Bem,vejo que vai demorar 20 minutos para eles darem uma pausa no banheiro,então,vai ficar 5 minutos lá,em esse tempo,teremos tempo de Detonar a Akatsuki.

_Fukaku Interno:Fedeu!_

Minato:Ótimo!

20 minutos depois.

Naruto:Sasuke,Vou ir no banheiro.

Minato joga uma shuriken em uma moita.

Sasuke:Achei alguma coisa.

Os dois saem da mala.

Minato:Agora é só matar a...

Hanare:Vocês vão se ferrar...

Minato:Hanare,como nos achou.

Hanare:Eu usei meu poder de ler mentes lá na aldeia e descobri..

Minato:Então ajude a gente.

No próximo capitulo de Naruto...

Minato:Nós três sozinhos achamos o esconderijo da akatsuki,mas um guerreiro chamado Zetsu nos pegou.

Fukaku:Minato usou uma estranha técnica chamada rasengan.

Hanare:Não percam o próximo episódio de Naruto que se chama:A técnica entre família:O poder do rasengan...

Minato:Minha técnica vai detonar.


	2. Chapter 2   Uma tecnica entre Familia

Naruto:Oi,lembram de mim,Naruto Uzumaki,aquele que salvou a vila da folha?então,passou-se 20 anos desde de tudo o que aconteceu,no final da guerra shinobi,sobraram da akatsuki somente Kabuto e Tobi,que revelou que era Óbito Uchiha,e no lado da aliança,somente eu,sasuke e Sakura,Sakura conseguiu matar Kabuto,e eu e sasuke,combinamos o Rasengan e o Chidori ,formando uma técnica avançada chamada Rasendori,mas não matou Tobi,tobi voltou para a vila da folha e reviveu todos com uma técnica dele,infelizemente,reviveu todos da aldeia da folha que morreram na guerra,incluindo ,a akatsuki.

Capitulo 1 – Uma nova geração começa,Eu vou ser forte!  
Voz:Preciso chegar.

Uma pessoa sai correndo pela vila da folha;

Voz:Preciso chegar!

A pessoa entra na academia.

Voz:Jutsu multi-clones da sombras!  
A pessoa faz um monte de clones.

Voz:Pessoal!Vão rápido!

A voz entra na sala de aula.

Iruka:Minato!Você chegou tarde demais!

Minato:O que?

Iruka:Você não passou da prova.

Minato:Eu não preciso disso!Meu pai se tornou Hokage ainda ser melhor do que ele e me transformar ainda estudante.

Iruka:Pois precisa sim,você não sabe que para se tornar hokage precisa ser chunin,genin e Jounin.Só porque você é Minato Uzumaki,filho do Naruto,não quer dizer nada.

Minato:Quer dizer sim,quer dizer que você é um idiota!  
Iruka:O que?Você não é Hokage e não pode andar por ai xingando os outro!

Hanare:Meu irmão é tão desastrado.

Minato_:a Hanare não parece nada com a mamãe._

Hanare:,_O que você pensou?_

Minato:_Esqueci que o Byakugan dela faz ela ler mentes._

Iruka:Hanare se sucessível mais que você,bem,o exame genin é Minato.

Iruka:Tente usar sua melhor Técnica

Minato:Jutsu Pervertido:Transformação

Minato se transforma em Iruka nu.

Iruka:er...a técnica é impressionante.. não tem nenhum Rank.

Minato:Então essa,jutsu multi-clones da sombra.

Iruka:Passou .

Sala do Hokage.

Minato:Pai,tenho uma semana de folga e a mamãe foi fazer compras com a Hanare.

6º Hokage:Ta,filho,se é isso que quer...

Minato:você não me entende..._Só porque é o naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto:Não tenho tempo para cuidar de você,filho,hoje vou em uma missão rank s,que tem três dias,a akatsuki voltou,por sorte Nagato,Tobi e Konan sairam,mas ainda temos que matar Deidara,Sasori,Hidan,Kakuzu,Itachi,Kisame e ão você vai ficar com o Tio Gaara.

Minato:Três dias,com o chato do tio gaara,o Yashamaru e a Hanare,seria bem melhor ser capturado pela akatsuki

Naruto:Deveria ter respeito pelo Gaara,ele teve uma vida dura sem ninguém,além disso ele foi morto e é o Kazekage.

Minato:A mamãe,não posso ficar com ela.

Naruto:Hinata está muito ocupada em uma missão com o time dela.

Minato:Ta,eu vou com eles.

Saindo da sala do Hokage...

Minato:Fukaku!

Fukaku:Minato!

Minato:Como vai seu pai...

Fukaku:Treinando

_Fukaku Interno:Aquele Bosta não tem tempo pra ficar comigo._

Minato:_Ele herdou da mãe..._

Sasuke:Fukaku...

Fukaku:Pai...

Sasuke:Hoje você vai ir com o Minato para o Gaara

Minato:Não liga,sei um lugar maneiro para a gente ir.

Os dois se escondem na mala de Naruto.

Fukaku:Mangekyou Sharingan!Bem,vejo que vai demorar 20 minutos para eles darem uma pausa no banheiro,então,vai ficar 5 minutos lá,em esse tempo,teremos tempo de Detonar a Akatsuki.

_Fukaku Interno:Fedeu!_

Minato:Ótimo!

20 minutos depois.

Naruto:Sasuke,Vou ir no banheiro.

Minato joga uma shuriken em uma moita.

Sasuke:Achei alguma coisa.

Os dois saem da mala.

Minato:Agora é só matar a...

Hanare:Vocês vão se ferrar...

Minato:Hanare,como nos achou.

Hanare:Eu usei meu poder de ler mentes lá na aldeia e descobri..

Minato:Então ajude a gente.

No próximo capitulo de Naruto...

Minato:Nós três sozinhos achamos o esconderijo da akatsuki,mas um guerreiro chamado Zetsu nos pegou.

Fukaku:Minato usou uma estranha técnica chamada rasengan.

Hanare:Não percam o próximo episódio de Naruto que se chama:A técnica entre família:O poder do rasengan...

Minato:Minha técnica vai detonar.

Episódio 2 – A técnica entre família : O poder do rasengan

Minato:Ahh,Fukaku,vai demorar muito?

Fukaku:Sim...

Eles dão de cara com o esconderijo da akatsuki.

Fukaku:Ou talvez não.

Zetsu:Olá.

Os trio MFH(Minato,fukaku,hanare) dão um grito.

Fukaku:Estilo fogo:Jutsu bola de fogo!  
Zetsu foge e quase come Fukaku.

Hanare: 3 hakkes!Hakke!Hakke!Hakke*Dando socos*

Não tem efeito.

Minato:Talvez isso consiga derrota-lo!Hanare?  
Hanare e Minato:900 hakkes!Hake!Hakke!Hakke!

Zetsu sofre um pouco...

Zetsu:Parece que tenho que ser duas caras!Estilo Planta:Jutsu de Dois corpos.

Zetsu se divide em dois e começa a comer Hanare.

Hanare:Jutsu Multiclones das sombras!

Zetsu come o clone e Hanare está ali atrás

Minato:Preciso usar está técnica...Pode acabar com meu chackra,mas precisa tentar.

_Campo de Treinamento_

_Naruto:Filho,vou te ensinar uma técnica,ela consiste em força,condenção e poder._

_Minato:É uma técnica Pervertida?_

_Naruto:Ela se chama rasengan![Usa um rasengan]_

_Depois de dias,Minato domina a técnica._

_Naruto:Muito bem..._

Hanare:Por que ele não me ensinou?

Minato:Pois você tem que seguir os passos da sua mãÊ que ganhou o Byakugan e eu não tenho ,rasengan!

Zetsu some.

Os três andam e se Encontram com uma garota de cabelo e roupa igual ao do Sai e olhos da Ino,é Kintah(Gosto de InoXSai).

Minato:A exibida da Kintah,_Sempre fazendo missões ninja S._

Kintah:Olá...

Minato:Ai!O que que ta fazendo aqui?

Kintah:Procurando Naruto e Sasuke,a missão deles foi cancelada.

Fukaku:Fedeu... _Fukaku Interno:Como saber se é verdade,o pai dela gosta do Naruto..._

.


End file.
